megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Megagirl
Mega Girl Does your name come from Mega Girl in Captain N: The Game Master? That show takes me back- I used to watch it when I was a kid, although I hated how it really had little to do with the games it tried to portray! You did ask about some of the RM/MM games, and myself and many others have tried hard to write accurate and very descriptive articles about them here, so I'd suggest reading up on them. If you are particularly interested in the Mega Man X series, if you don't already have the Mega Man X Collection, you should be able to buy that for either the PS2 or GameCube without a problem: it contains MMX1 through X6 as well as Mega Man: Battle and Chase. It sounds like you already have X8, but if you don't, you can get X7 and X8 for the PC, and even though they are Asian, the PC version comes with almost all languages available upon installation. You did ask about hints on how to get through X5. In general, I would say the basic way would be to make sure you get all 8 of the hearts (health upgrades), try to find the 4 sub-tanks, and also try to get the armor upgrades. If you've done all that and are still having trouble in the fortress stages, take a look at Mega Man X5 FAQs. Hopefully that will help you some. --Brahman 19:48, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Mega Man X5 Mega Man X5 isn't an easy game, but if you need help finding items in the game (the sub-tanks and the health upgrades) I would suggest reading this online walk-through: Mega Man X5: Game FAQs Walkthrough Hearts give X/Zero extra health, and each game usually has 8 hearts. Sub-tanks let X/Zero keep extra health on reserve, kind of like the E Tanks in the Mega Man classic series. These can be filled up by collecting health-restoring items while your health is already full. These will definitely help you if you are having trouble in the stages following the eight Mavericks (what are usually called the "fortress" stages). Also, you probably know this, but you should keep in mind that each Maverick, and boss, has a unique weakness. In other-words, try using a weapon other than your X-Buster, Z-Saber, or Z-Buster on them. Sometimes the weakness is obvious (such as using fire against an ice-based boss), but other times it isn't so obvious. If you find the proper weakness, you'll be able to destroy some bosses in as little as 2 or 3 hits! For example, in Mega Man X4, try charging up Rising Fire and using it against Sigma's first form- you can destroy him in just one or two hits! I hope this helps you! --Brahman 15:56, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Short of getting an actual walk-through that has pictures in it, it will be hard to lead you step-by-step through Squid Addler's stage. However, I went and found the best text-based walk-through that I could and I will quote it word-for-word here for you: ::"This stage is very appropriately named "Electric Trap". You will have to ride a Landchaser through a dangerous track, then fight through numerous lock puzzles to reach Squid Adler. ::First things first. Let's tackle the Landchaser. You will notice small blue orbs scattered through this area. If you manage to collect all 8 of these, something good will happen. If you don't get them all, no sweat. Getting through this area alive is the hard part. I lost a countless amount of lives the first time I attempted this level, but I have found a nifty way to get through here. This method takes practice, as it involves a few fairly precise jumps and air dashes. ::As soon as the "Ready" appears, you will have to jump over a pit. This is, by the way, the easiest and fastest way to kill yourself off in the game if you're bored. You don't have to press a single key until the Game Over screen appears. After another pit, you'll be on a small ledge with the first blue orb. Jump quickly to the next ledge, and then over another pit. Shoot the two small walls, then jump to get the second orb over the next ledge. Go under the upper ledge, then jump up to get the third orb and to avoid dying. Jump from the next ledge to the main land. Jump up to the suspended ledge, jump, and use an air dash to snatch the fourth and fifth orbs and destroy the walls in between. In the tunnel, shoot the first set of walls you come across, making sure to jump to get the sixth orb. At the next set of walls, jump, then use an air dash to blast through and grab the seventh orb. Once over the pit, dash, and jump in the middle of the dash to blast through the next set of walls and snatch the final orb. Dash quickly through the final set of walls and you're home free! ::If you collected all 8 orbs, you will be able to shoot the wall down and get the capsule containing the Head Parts for the Falcon Armor. ::Either way, jump down the shaft. You will see a large purple enemy. These guys take a large amount of hits to destroy and can only be damaged when they shoot off a spark either up or down. Just jump over this one and rescue the Reploid for an extra life! Going down, you will meet an old foe - the lock puzzle. You must shoot the circuit together to open the door. The door will only remain open for a few seconds, and the circuit will split again. Also, if you shoot a circuit only partway, eventually it will go back to its default position. This one is easy. Just belt it to the left and go through the door. ::Make your way left, and you will run into the second door. This one isn't all that hard either. Just avoid the spark enemy and get through the door. ::Working your way through a small tunnel, you'll meet up with the first two-lock puzzle. The color of the circuit corresponds with the color of the door. To get through these, you must hit them so both doors are open long enough to get through both of them. You must hit them evenly and quickly to make it. This one is simple. ::Going down, you'll reach the next puzzle. This one has the circuits on different levels and a spark guarding the middle. Just keep hitting them as evenly and quickly as possible. Don't be afraid to take a hit or two if it means advancing. ::Next up is a small maze of sparks and reploids. Don't be afraid to take a hit or two, as you can just recover the damage back. At the end, you reach yet another puzzle. This one is suspended over a bed of spikes, so you need to be extra careful. If you're stuck in a position of risking death to complete the puzzle, don't. As long as you're alive, you can solve the puzzle. ::Moving forward, you'll find a reploid to be rescued and a shield enemy. Continuing on, you'll meet another shield enemy and a couple more spark enemies. Going up a ladder, you can go one of two ways. Once you have the Gaea Armor, you can go left and solve a small puzzle to get a Heart. For now, go right to your final puzzle. Once you solve it, you can go on to Squid Adler!"http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/psx/file/258931/16506 :Again, I hope that helps you! --Brahman 23:15, 18 July 2007 (UTC)